Danny Phantom One Shot - Runaway
by EmiEmi96
Summary: Maddie gets married to Vlad... How does he respond to this?


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom, although if I did, I would have probably made an episode where Danny joins Vlad :P

It was five in the afternoon on what seems a perfectly normal Friday for Danny Fenton/Phantom. By normal, I mean getting pushed into his locker which locks from the inside by Dash Baxter - Danny's rival, and having to constantly defeat ghosts. Danny was sat in his room talking to Sam on his mobile phone and talking to Tucker through an online game on his console.

An hour later, his ghost sense goes off! Danny races out of the house, towards the Nasty Burger shop and meets Sam and Tucker there. They all give each other a nod and pull out their ghost hunting devices. Danny screams his battle cry "I'm going ghost!" and the blue and white rings appear and circle his body. Gradually, his ghost body begins to appear with his black and white hazard suit, his glowing, green eyes and his snow-white hair. He thrusts into the sky and shoots his ecto-blasts at the ghost which seemed to have jet-black hair, a white suit with a red and white cape, along with cyan skin colour. His eyes were red and filled with evil and fury, and his smile was demonic.

"Vlad..." Danny muttered. "Of all of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone. It just HAD to be you, didn't it?"

"Well hello there, Daniel, pleasure to see you today." He said, proudly.

"You're happy, but not for long!"

Danny held his fist out and charged towards Vlad Plasmius! His punch was stopped with Vlad's hand and whispered, "I didn't come to destroy you or the city, you know. I just wanted to talk." He let go of Danny's arm which was constricted by Vlad's force and Danny replied with, "I have nothing to say to you. Why didn't you come to my house?"

"Because it would be funnier for you to come here." The evil ghost chuckled.

"I'm not laughing. What did you want to talk about?"

"Come, boy. Back to my mansion, I shall discuss this with you." He then turned to face Sam and Tucker, "Alone."

"Deal."

Vlad and Danny returned to Vlad's mansion and walked towards the living room. Danny inspected the enormous mansion wide-eyed because he had not seen it in a long time. They walked into the living room and Danny stood at the door examining the room for traps. "Come in Daniel, it's not trapped..." He said, reverting back to his human form. Arrogantly, Danny ignored what Vlad said and walked into the room. They both sat on the chairs and Danny eyed Vlad viciously. "Speak." Danny said, coldly.

"After your father split up with your mother, I found Maddie crying on the street. We started to conversate and well... We are going steady. I am moving in with you and Maddie tomorrow so if you mess this up. I will assure you will recieve the... consequences" Vlad said boldly.

Danny's eyes grew wide in horror as Vlad will be his new father! He stood up and yelled, "No way! I will tell her about your secret if you come any where near us! We've been through so much together!" Danny's eyes were wild with rage and Vlad just laughed.

"Oh, Daniel. I do love that temper of yours. You inherit it from your future father. Besides, if you tell her... I will tell her about yours."

"She-She'll accept me!"

"Is that why she's a ghost hunter? To accept ghosts?"

Danny stood there silently... He then turned ghost and flew out, whilst Vlad sat there laughing to himself in victory. Danny was helpless. He wasn't about to let the man he'd hated for so long fall into his mother's grip. He landed outside his house with tears in his eyes and walked through the door. His mother was watching T.V and Danny tried to be as calm as possible whilst speaking to her, "Mom?"

"Yes, Danny?" She replied.

"Please, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't get married to Vlad."

"I'm sorry, Danny. He's been there for me when I've been down. He'll be a great father to you. I promise."

Danny's head dropped in shame and dissapointment. The young teen staggered upstairs and thought to himself, 'Why? He'll kill me mom. Please!' Danny threw himself onto his bed and started to weep. He called Sam and told her about the news. Shortly afterwards, he called Tucker and told him the news. A while later, he stood up and decided what he was going to do. So, Danny stood up and tore out a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote to his Mom.

'Dear, mom,

I love you, however I could never love that evil man in which whom you are going to marry. You don't have to worry about me, I'm fourteen. I can handle myself. I tried to talk to you about this, and I'm sorry. I really am. I'm running away from home and never coming back. Oh, you'll find out that the 'Ghost Boy' will also no longer be here too, because... You see... I am the 'Ghost Boy'; Yes, I'm Danny Phantom.

Mom, I know you wouldn't accept me because I'm just some worthless ghost hybrid. You're a ghost hunter, I'm a ghost. In other words, you should have killed me a couple of months ago when I made your portal work. When it half killed me inside to make me a half-ghost. I love you, but after reading this, you probably hate me. I should've told you sooner and I should've run away sooner too. Oh, don't bother tell Sam and Tucker, I already did tell them about running away. They and Jazz knew about my ghost powers, because Sam and Tucker made me go into the portal, whereas Jazz found out. Tell Jazz I love her.

Love, Danny Fenton/Phantom.

P.S I hope you're happy, Vlad.'

Tears formed in Danny's eyes as he saw this and he grabbed a bag and carelessly threw his belongings in them. They consisted of clothes, a family picture, a weeks worth of food and a wash kit. Picking up the bag, he turned into his ghost half and flew away whispering, "Good bye...".

End. 


End file.
